


Show Me Love

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Poisoning, Bullying, Disaster Gays, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantastic Racism, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Misunderstanding, Spoilers, dumbasses in love, kinda vent fic, season 8 doesnt exist and jm still salty about it, space disasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Show me Love, Till you open the door.Show me Love, Till I'm up off the floor.Show me Love, Till its inside my pores.Show me Love, Till I'm screaming for more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I'm sad again, got fucking outed at the bar last weekend, so my gay ass needs to vent. 
> 
> This probably sucks, but I had to do something to write.
> 
> Also, i have no problem with James as a character, but i haven't picked on him yet so sorry Jimbo it's your turn.

Another bottle down, about….five more to go.

 

Keith let the empty one fall from his hands, listening to it clatter to the floor and roll somewhere out of sight. He never would have thought he would enjoy the taste of alcohol, always avoiding like the plague if he could. It was the flavor that caught his eye. Iced cake vodka. Keith was a sucker for sweets, and this was no different.

 

It tasted fucking awful.

 

He drank it anyway, he paid for all this shit didn't he? Keith deservered….deserved something, but it sure as hell wasn't relief. His vision was blurring slightly, and for the first time since the war ended, he felt giddy. Or maybe he was starting to get drunk. He hoped so, that was the point of all this.

 

Keith actually let himself believe things would be different when they got back to Earth. They were worse than before. The taunts, people ganging up on him, and for what? He couldn't help his genetics, or his preferences. He rubbed at the fresh bruises on his sides. Maybe something broke in there, but the alcohol was numbing everything. He couldn't find it in himself to care as he cracked open the next one.

 

He leaned back against his couch, at least the dorms in the Garrison were warm. Keith curled his fingers into Kosmo's fur when he heard a knock at his door.

 

“Yo, Keith! You in there?”

 

Sounded like Matt.

 

“Come on man, the Clear Day festival is gonna start soon!”

 

Definitely Matt. His head was getting sloshy as he took a swing from the bottle.

 

As usual, Matt let himself in. Keith didn't look up.

 

“Dude what the hell? It's like, noon! Are you drinking?!” Matt stood in front of him, jaw open. Why is he shocked?

 

“Dew I look like m'drinkin?” Keith grinned at him,  eyes squinting, but the giggles began shortly afterward.

 

“Holy fuckin- you're trashed!” Matt laughed, pulling out his phone and started recording a video.

 

“M'not trashed! Jus’ kinda wobb-bly-y. Iiiiii can hold mah'booze.” he held up the bottle, giggling again. “See?”

 

Matt laughed again. “Well, come on drinky. You can't go to the festival like this. I'll text Lance after you lay down-”

 

“Lanse! He's a good dude. ‘Llura ish lucky t'have him.” Keith swayed as he got up, Kosmo whining softly and following. “He's ever'thin’ m’not.”

 

“What do you mean?” Matt snickered, waiting for some ridiculous drunken analogies.

 

“He's funny, great person- uh, person-ality, he can talk to people….” Keith got a little quieter as he sat on his bed. “Straight…..”

 

This, had Matt freezing. “Huh?”

 

“I'm, mm, not into chicks, my guy.” Keith waved his hand a bit, gulping down more alcohol.

 

“And that's a problem?” Matt frowned, maybe he should stop recording-

 

“Allllways, Matty.” the Black Paladin giggled. “I'm th'local half-breed fag ya knooooow.”

 

“....who called you that?” Matt's tone became dangerous as he watched Keith sway on his bed. 

 

“Ever’one tha’ James told….he said he wouldn't...guess I'm gettin’ beat up for nothin’.” he swirled the liquid in the bottle, his smile fading. “He always lies….”

 

Matt stayed quiet, still recording the video, as he stared open mouthed at Keith.

 

“Foster families thought I'was broke. Tried fixin’ me...jokes on them I still like guys.” he giggled, and it made Matt's heart drop.

 

“N'then I met Shewo- Sh'ro-” Keith hiccuped. “N'he helped me with the simul- uh, simulated? Simu- mmmf, planes. James foun’out I liked Shirrro an’ said he would tell the whooooole Garris'n if I didn’ do what he wanted...n'so I let him.”

 

“Does Shiro know you like him?” Matt pushed for answers.

 

“Mmmmhmmm. We- I told ‘im in space, but I don’ think he believed me...I mean, ya travel the universes t’find the guy that gave you somethin’ to fight for, he burns your face and kicks the shit outta you and then ignores you at every turn.” Keith downes the rest of the bottle. “But, I would never make ‘im chose...Adam did tha’. I jus’ want ‘im t'be happy…”

 

There was a beat of silence before Keith started laughing. “M'a fuck up, Matty. Can't love right, can't die right, can't lead right. They all said it. Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura. I'm the lone wolf. I left- I left them because I couldn't take the hate. I joined the Blades cause it was best for them. They didn't need me, n'still don't.”

 

“Keith-” Matt stepped forward. Keith wasn't making any sense.

 

“They should've let me float away, Matty. I fucked up dying at Naxcella. N'now- now Shir-wo is, he's gon'na marry someone else-” Keith's giggles were fading. “I heard him...he don't- he don't love me anymore…”

 

Matt watched Keith's face crumple, thick tears beginning to roll down his face.

 

“Why don't he love me anymore, Matty?!” Keith dropped the bottle in his hands, folding in on himself as violent sobs shook his frame and his words became more incoherent. Matt quickly cut the recording and sat next to Keith, gathering the sobbing paladin into his lap. Kosmo curled up behind them.

 

He had no clue what happened up in space when he wasn't around, but Matt set his jaw. He opened up the messenger and started a group message.

 

_ Matt to Everyone 12:30pm _

 

_ Matt: Keith and I aren't going to the festival.  _

 

_ Pidge: ?????? _

 

_ Lance: seriously!? Why is he moping this time?! _

 

**_Matt sent -video.file-_ **

 

_ Matt: Idk what you guys did but this is, I don't even know what this is. And Takashi Shirogane, you are the biggest fucking idiot in the galaxies. _

 

He opened another message bubble.

 

_ Matt to Veronica: 12:33pm _

 

_ Matt: get that motherfucker Griffin and drag him somewhere so I can kick his ass. _

 

 _Veronica: What? Why?_ _I mean, sure. But why?_

 

Matt threw his phone somewhere on the bed, turning his attention back to Keith as the paladin sobbed and babbled on and on about he deserved everything he got, about how he heard Shiro say he wanted to marry someone, about James cornering him when no one was looking.

 

This whole thing was a goddamn mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merf....sorry for the short chapters.
> 
> Enjoy.

Matt probably should have stopped Keith from grabbing another bottle of vodka and drowning half in one go, but Keith was talking. Drunk talking. All the bullshit the Paladin had kept holed up inside was just flowing, and Matt didn't have the heart to stop him.

 

“Keith, why didn't you just talk to Shiro? You know he would have listened.” Matt offered gently, frowning when the giggles came back.

 

“S'rude ta ask som'ne bout love when th- *hiccup* they're with someb'dy…” Keith watched the liquid swirl in the bottle. “N'Shewo was sick...is sick...nev'r gonna make ‘im chose…”

 

“But you won't know till you talk about it.”

 

“Can't. Af'er we had the fight, Shirrrro hasn’ looked at me tha same...I’dunno if he ‘members anythin’.” Keith took another swig, grimacing. “But tha's ok if he don't. I jus’ wan’im to be happy…”

 

Matt frowned, obviously not going to get anywhere with the Shiro topic. Keith needed to be sober for that, so he changed the subject. “How long has James been giving you a hard time?”

 

“Ugh, forrrrrreverrrrrrr. Thought he was mah frien’...”

 

Keith rambled on about how James figured out he was gay, and proceeded to beat the shit out of him every day at the same time since he started at the Garrison. The only reprieve he got was when he got kicked out.

 

“Wait, he's been hurting you?” Matt scooted closer. “Keith why didn't you say anything?”

 

“Cause ‘m a disc- disc- uhh…” Keith huffed, waving his hand as he tried to find the word he wanted. “Disc’pln’ case! Troubled kid, Matty. Why d'you think I always had bruises? I...didn’ start half th’fights…N'who would believe th'flamin half breed lone wolf?”

 

Matt just stared while Keith mumbled about being too hot in his room, wiping the corner of his mouth. The action wiped away a cream he had on his face, makeup apparently, and revealed a nasty looking bruise coloring the left side of his face and a split lip. When the Black Paladin peeled off his shirt, it wiped the rest away and revealed the mottled skin of his torso.

 

“Holy fuck, Keith you need the infirmary! What the hell did he beat you with?!” Matt stared, some of the bruises looked like boot prints.

 

Keith giggled, but it only made Matt angrier. “Ish funny cause- cause m'paladin an a Blade n'I let mah bully an his lackeys beat me up f'r bein’ a disgustin’ Galra homo!”

 

Matt paled as Keith just laughed, almost spilling his bottle all over his bed. He was going to murder Griffin and whoever the little shitstains were that followed him. Keith let the bottle fall to the floor, scooting closer to Matt on his knees, almost falling off the bed. The Paladin cupped Matt's face, squishing his cheeks a little as he wobbled and tried focusing, looking as serious as an inebriated Keith could look.

 

“Don'- don’ let  _ any'ne  _ take yer spark, Matty. You- n'evry'ne on Voltron n'Atlas are beaut’iple, n’ m'sorry I destroy everythin’ I touch…” Keith swayed, eyes glassy and wet from the alcohol and crying. Matt was taken aback by his words. Suddenly, Keith sputtered and pulled Matt closer by his face.

 

“Oh no, Matty wha’ time'iz’it?”

 

“Uh,” he glanced at his phone, ignoring the wall of messages to check the time. “Almost 2. Why?”

 

“Matty yet gon’ miss the festerval! Les'go!” Keith tried to sit up, and promptly fell over onto the bed.

 

“There is no way in hell you're going to the festival. You probably don't even remember your own name right now.” Matt frowned, helping Keith back up into a sitting position.

 

“Psh, I know mah’name! Is, uh, itssssss…..Keef, Keef Kolgate!”

 

“Yeah, no. Lay down before you hurt yourself.”

 

“But, I nev'r been on the wheel thing! D'you think they w'let Kossmo can ride wi'fth me?” Keith let Matt lay him back, Kosmo immediately curling up next to him with his head against Keith's chest.

 

“Probably not, buddy. Just get some sleep. We can go on the ferris wheel some other time.” Matt pulled his blanket up to his hips, giving Keith a gentle smile.

 

“M'kay…” he curled into Kosmo, clinging to the wolf tightly. Kosmo didn't seem to mind. “Can ya lock th'door, Matty?”

 

Matt blinked. “Why?”

 

“S'Jimmy boy can't get in again..”

 

“What the fuck do you mean, “again”? Keith?” Matt tried to get an answer, but Keith was already snoring.

 

He stared at the sleeping Paladin, at a complete loss for words. Matt really should have cut Keith off. Three bottles of alcohol in, he prayed Keith didn't have alcohol poisoning. Maybe his Galra genetics would help him. He got up, brushing Keith's hair from his face.

 

“Kosmo, keep him safe, ok? I'll be right back. I'll, knock three times or something.” Matt felt a bit silly for explaining this to an animal, but the wolf always seemed to understand more than he should. Kosmo gave him a soft ‘boof’ for an answer, resting his head back down on Keith.

 

Matt patted the wolf on the head, getting up and quietly leaving the bedroom. This was a fucking royal mess, and Matt was determined to fix it. What he didn't expect, however, was the Voltron Paladins, Shiro, and the two Alteans all gathered around Keith's couch. All he could do was glare as Shiro stood up.

 

“Matt-”

 

“Out. All of you, out. He's sleeping and I'll be damned if you're going to wake him up." he crossed his arms, scowling.

 

“Matt, please-” Shiro didn't budge, looking distraught. Good.

 

“You're a fucking idiot, Shirogane.” Matt hissed back at him, ignoring how the others seemed to cower.

 

“I-I know-”

 

“The biggest goddamn disaster I've ever known.”

 

“Matt-”

 

“How could you not tell him? What the fuck did you guys  _ do _ ?” he kept his voice at a harsh whisper, seething.

 

He was met with silence, and he scoffed. “Get the fuck out of my way. I need to find Griffin.”

 

“He's somewhere at the festival…” Lance toed the edge of the couch, keeping his eyes on the floor. “We don't know where, though.”

 

Matt took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I need to go get some things for him. He drank  _ way  _ too much. You can, I don't know, fucking stay here and make sure  _ no one  _ comes in here. And stay out of his room, or Kosmo's gonna eat you. When he wakes up, you're all gonna fucking talk. Whether he likes it or not.”

 

He gave them all a pointed glare, watching them all nod slowly. Shiro looked defeated, and he sank back down into the couch. Normally, Matt would care, comfort his friend. But he was so livid right now with all of them.

 

“Seriously. You're unbelievable. Out of everyone, Shiro, I expected  _ you  _ to at least fucking talk to him.”

 

Matt didn't give him time to answer, swiftly leaving the room and heading straight for the cafeteria. He didn't notice Pidge running after him.

 

“M-Matt, we didn't know-”

 

“Obviously, Katie. Obviously.” he kept his eyes forward as he walked. She fell back, but he kept going. Matt had gotten to know Keith a little more while he was with the Blade, but he had no idea he felt the way he did.

 

Matt just hoped he could get them to fix this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, drunk Keith here is based on my own experience.
> 
> A friend of a friend kept making me drinks once until my vision swam. It didn't hit till i got home. It was a fun time.

Keith jolted awake, breathing heavily. His vision swam and his stomach lurched, doubling him over with a groan. Nightmare. It's always a nightmare. He couldn't remember it though, the more he tried, the more it faded from his mind. Kosmo licked his face with a whine, trying to get into his lap. Keith gently pushed him away, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. Maybe he was still drunk? His gaze roamed the floor, falling onto a full bottle of alcohol.

 

He leaned over, almost falling off the bed, and grabbed the neck of the bottle, twisting the cap off and chugging some of it. He didn't remember falling asleep, so like the responsible adult he was, he started drinking again. He had things to forget and he was forgetting them, or at least he thinks he was.

 

Keith didn't know how long he sat on the edge of the bed, draining the bottle in his hands. He felt, empty. Like he wanted to cry or, do something. He wasn't sure. Maybe some food would settle his stomach.

 

Slowly, he wobbled to his feet, Kosmo immediately at his side with a whimper. Keith fumbled with the door handle. Who locked this? He bet it was Sober Keith. Sober Keith was a jackass, locking the door.

 

He finally got it open, smirking at the door. Stupid thing, thinking it could keep him in there. Keith finished the contents of the bottle as he stumbled out of his bedroom and to the kitchen. He was about to open the fridge when the bottle slipped from his hands, breaking on the floor.

 

Stupid bottle.

 

“Oh, my god- Keith?!”

 

Someone was in front of him, holding him by the shoulders. Wait, no, it was two people? The same person. Twins maybe? He squinted, trying to focus.

 

Oh. It's Shiro. Shiro and….Shiro? No, not again. Keith's lip trembled, and something wet was rolling down his cheeks. There were two Shiro's. He couldn't deal with it, not now. Not again. Shiro was supposed to get married. He didn't love Keith anymore, what was he doing here? What, what was Keith doing here?

 

His world suddenly tilted.

 

“Keith?! Keith, how much did you drink?” Shiro gasped when Keith crumpled. He was able to lift him up and away from the broken bottle on the floor.

 

“Sh-Shiro there's like, almost five empty bottles in here.” Pidge held up one as she came into the kitchen, gasping when she saw Keith. The others crowded at the doorway, each looking startled at the sight of their Black Paladin.

 

“What the fuck are the bruises from?” Pidge cupped his face gently, patting his uninjured cheek. “Keith? Keith, come on. Wake up.” 

 

Shiro gulped when Keith opened his eyes. They were glassy, unfocused. He wasn't responding to anything, he was cold and his breathing was too slow.

 

This was bad.

 

Shiro scooped Keith up, pushing past Pidge and the others and ran out of the room. Kosmo was right beside him as he burst into the infirmary.

 

“What happened?” one of the nurses was in front of him in a flash, helping Shiro lower Keith onto a stretcher.

 

“I- I don't know. He's been drinking…” Shiro felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he watched them wheel Keith away. One of the nurses had promised him that Keith would be alright, but it did nothing to settle his guilt.

 

“I'm gone for five fucking minutes and this shit happens?!” Matt came running into the waiting room, a bag full of sports drinks and snacks for Keith, and stood toe to toe with Shiro.

 

“He, Matt, he- he came out of his room- and, he just collapsed, Matt.” Shiro was in tears, sinking down into a chair. “Th-that video- I, I had no idea- we didn't know, Matt.”

 

“You didn't know because you apparently never asked him.” Matt sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. “Shiro, what the fuck is wrong with you? He thinks you're getting married!”

 

“I don't know how! I'm not getting marr-” Shiro's eyes widened, and he wilted, holding his head in his hands. “Fuck….”

 

“What?”

 

“He must have heard me talking to Curtis…” the former Black Paladin's shoulders began to shake, his voice wavering. “Curtis was telling me how he was going to propose to his girlfriend. Keith must have misunderstood. Fuck, Matt, this is all my fault.”

 

Matt grumbled as the others sat around Shiro, looking solemn.

 

“We, we all did something wrong.” Lance sighed, leaning back into his chair.

 

“I called him a lone wolf…” Pidge sniffled. “Fuck, we never apologized for what happened in space.”

 

“Only Keith did..” Hunk sniffled, biting his lip to hold back his tears.

 

“We all said some nasty things to him at one point or another.” Allura folded her arms over her chest.

 

“You guys are all going to talk. I mean it. But what I'm more worried about is whoever the hell was beating the shit out of him.” Matt growled, setting the bag down near Shiro. “James is behind it.”

 

“What can we do? Why would Keith let this continue?” Lance stood up and started to pace.

 

“Lance, how would you feel if the only person that knew your secret was using it against you?” Pidge watched the Red Paladin, frowning. “He didn't want to be outed, and I don't blame him if what he said in the video is true.”

 

Shiro was silent, mind racing. He should have talked to Keith about their feelings, what they wanted from each other. He was scared of what he felt for Keith, and that only grew after the fight with the clone. He remembered, he remembered Keith's confession.

 

How the hell was he going to live with himself?

 

“Keith told me that James can get into his room.” Matt stared towards the ER doors, thinking. Shiro's head snapped up.

 

“He what?” Shiro clenched his fists so hard, his prosthetic whirred in protest.

 

“You heard me.” Matt glared at his friend. He was still furious with them all. “Maybe, we can give James something to wait for.”

 

“What do you mean?” Pidge stood up, her eyes glinting with murderous intent.

 

“Shiro, stay here. You and him need to talk as soon as he's coherent. Kosmo, come on.” Matt motioned for the others to follow. He had a plan alright.

 

James was in for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it gets harder to write this one the more into the emotional shit I get...
> 
> I hope it isn't too bad.

Fucking hell, his head was  _ pounding _ .

 

Keith groaned, pressing the heels of his palm into his eyes. God, what the fuck did he do? That stupid beeping noise was getting on his nerves. Whatever it was, he was going to take it apart  _ slowly _ for annoying him. And that pinch in his arm was pissing him off, too. Keith moved his hands, thankful that the room was dark. He trailed his eyes down to his arm to find….

 

An IV drip.

 

He furrowed his brow. Why, in the ever loving blue fuck, is he in the hospital? Again. Keith fought his first instinct to pull out the IV, reasoning that if it was in there, it probably should be. He looked down at himself, wincing when his head gave a violent throb. Hospital gown.

 

_ ‘Well duh, you idiot.’  _ Keith grimaced. He did a double take on his arms, frowning at the mottled skin. Fuck, if he's in the hospital, then someone saw the bruises. Great. He was going to get it worse now. No one was supposed to know.

 

He finally registered the heavy weight on his legs, slowly looking down to find Kosmo staring at him. The wolf wagged his tail as soon as they made eye contact. Keith gave Kosmo a little smile, reaching a hand out to pet his muzzle. He tried to sit up, but his stomach lurched painfully.

 

He was going to hurl.

 

Keith found that a pan was gently being held under him as he sat up quickly, dry heaving. His shoulders lurched and shook as he brought up only bile, wet coughs made his chest ache. He flinched when a hand started rubbing soothing circles against his back with one hand, the other holding his hair back.

 

“That's it, bring it all up Keith. You're ok…” 

 

He blinked, coughing again before peering at who was next to him through wet eyelashes.

 

What was Shiro doing here?

 

“Sh-shouldn't you be at the-” he heaved again, shaking from the exertion. “f-festival..?”

 

“That was yesterday. You've been asleep for eighteen hours.” Shiro didn't ask him how he felt, which Keith appreciated.

 

“Eight...eighteen hours huh? Lance must be pissed I didn't go…” he wiped his mouth on his hand, smacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth at the foul taste. “Feels like something got shoved down my throat…”

 

“Yeah, that was probably from the tube they used to pump your stomach.” Keith could hear the frown in Shiro's voice. “You gave yourself alcohol poisoning.”

 

Keith scoffed, not looking up. He couldn't, he couldn't handle the look Shiro would give him right now.

 

“Keith….we need to talk.”

 

“I don't need a lecture. I'm an adult, I can drink.”

 

“That's, well, that's one thing we need to talk to talk about. But it isn't the main thing.” Shiro scooted closer, trying to get Keith to look at him.

 

“There's nothing to say-”

 

“Oh, there's plenty to say. Keith, you almost drank yourself to death!”

 

“I'm still alive, so lay off-”

 

“Keith!”

 

“Go lecture your fucking fiancé!” Keith fought the urge to puke, his stomach rolling with whatever they couldn't pump out of it. “You haven't even  _ looked  _ at me the same way since the cloning facility!”

 

Shiro reeled back, eyes wide. But Keith was far from done.

 

“I've done so fucking much for you, trying to pay back what you've done for me and  _ more.  _ I- I don't know when the feelings started, I don't. At first, I didn't even fucking want them because you were with Adam and- you were happy…” Keith's breath hitched, vision blurring with the tears he was refusing to let fall. He's cried enough.

 

“You left for Kerberos, and you were happy. The- the pilot error sh- _ shattered  _ me...I can't-”

 

Shiro's jaw dropped as his heart cracked. He went to gather Keith into his arms, only to have his hands weakly slapped away.

 

“I love you so much it  _ hurts. _ ” Keith let the tears fall, ignoring the burning in his sides. “I- fuck why can't I be normal…”

 

“ _ Keith _ …” Shiro reached forward again, tenderly cupping Keith's face in his hands. “You  _ are  _ normal. Who told you that you weren't?”

 

“Everyone…” Keith was sobbing now, fisting his hands into the sheets. “What I feel isn't  _ normal _ and I shouldn't feel this way and it's why everyone leaves me cause no one wants the stupid orphaned unlovable Galra queer-”

 

“Keith-”

 

“And now you're getting married and I should be happy for you and I'm  _ not  _ I'm not and I'm gonna lose you again-”

 

“Keith I'm not getting married.”

 

The Black Paladin froze, his chest shuddering as he breathed. “Wh-what..?”

 

“You, you must have overheard me talking to Curtis. He was asking me advice on proposing to his girlfriend. I'm not getting married. You heard  _ wrong _ , Keith.”

 

Keith wilted, thick tears rolling down his face. He, was wrong. He was wrong and he overreacted and he felt stupid and-

 

“Hey, hey breathe. It's ok.” Shiro leaned his his forehead against Keith's. “I- I should have said something. I'm so sorry, Keith. I should have said something a lot sooner.”

 

“I- I should've- sh-should've” Keith coughed, wrapping one arm around his middle.

 

“No, I know why you didn't. It's ok. I promise. I love you, Keith.” Shiro brought him closer. “I've loved you for awhile now...I just, thought you needed space after, well...”

 

Keith curled his fingers into Shiro's shirt, and wailed. He barely felt Kosmo wedge himself behind him as he cried, listening to Shiro's heartbeat. Shiro carded his fingers through Keith's hair slowly, murmuring softly to him.

 

“Let it out, baby, I've got you. I'm not letting you go.”

 

“B-baby…?” Keith pulled back, looking at Shiro with bloodshot eyes.

 

“Y-yeah. Is that alright?” Shiro looked nervous.

 

Keith nodded slowly, hiding his face back into Shiro's chest with a groan. “I….drank too much…”

 

Shiro didn't laugh. “You scared the shit out of us. You came out of your room, I tried to get your attention you just...collapsed.”

 

“Us?”

 

“Mhm. We were all there. Matt sent us a video-”

 

“What.” Keith looked mortified. “Matt was there? Oh my god, did I do anything stupid?”

 

“What, what do you remember last?” Shiro held him by the shoulders gently.

 

“I….um..” Keith ran a hand through his hair. He was feeling sick again. “B-buying the alcohol?”

 

“Ok, it's ok. You didn't do anything stupid, aside from downing almost five bottles of vodka.” Shiro rubbed his shoulders. “But...Keith, who keeps calling you those things? Does James hurt you?”

 

Keith swallowed thickly, picking at the sheets. Kosmo nuzzled his muzzle under Keith's hand, whining loudly. He couldn't keep this a secret anymore. “Y...yes….he and a few of the cadets he has under his thumb…they-they call me that all the time...”

 

“Why didn't you say anything? I would have had your back, all of us would.”

 

“Who would believe me, Shiro?” Keith sniffled, “I'm just the discipline case, the outcast, the half breed. You don't see how people look at me still, Shiro. I'm a freak. I helped save the universe and they  _ still _ look at me like some abomination. James was the only one that knew I was gay….he- he said he would tell everyone, and that they would try to send me to one of those camps...I've heard stories about those…the foster families always threatened to send me there….I was scared, so I just, let him beat me up…”

 

Shiro mentally kicked back his rage, taking a deep breath. “He goes into your room?”

 

“Mhm...just to catch me off guard sometimes...threaten, things…” Keith's lip trembled. “He never followed through on the threats, just used me as a punching bag.”

 

“Well, it stops. Today. I'm gonna kill him.” Shiro went to stand, “He cracked two of your ribs and your cheek bone. He's done.” he froze when Keith grabbed his wrist.

 

“P-please don't go!” Keith averted his gaze quickly, trembling. “I...I don't want him to find me here alone…”

 

Shiro paused, his anger dissipating as he watched Keith shake. He moved Kosmo, gently getting into the bed with Keith, mindful of his IV.

 

“Matt tried to get Kosmo to go with him, but he didn't want to leave you.” Shiro situated them so he was cradling Keith against his chest.

 

“Good boy...I don't want him to get in trouble.” Keith yawned.

 

“The others want to talk, too. But they wanted to get James first.” Shiro carded his fingers through Keith's hair again.

 

The Black Paladin only made a sleepy noise, relaxing against Shiro's chest.

 

“Get some more sleep, Keith. I won't let anyone hurt you again.”


End file.
